The purpose of this task order is to obtain Contractor support to assist in the general maintenance, engineering, system, and database development life-cycle activities managed by NIDA DTMC. The Contractor shall support the successful operations and maintenance of NIDA?s administrative applications, as well as support new initiatives/applications not listed. In addition, the Contractor shall provide remedial maintenance, as needed; and rapid resolution of any serious system problems that might arise. This includes keeping the applications fully functional per operational service level agreements and to address modifications needed to respond to any new NIDA stakeholder requirements. The Contractor may also be called upon to provide knowledge on software modifications to assist with the migration of upcoming/future implementations or enhancements as well as modify existing production code that may no longer function appropriately as a result of the impending implementations or enhancements. In addition, the Contractor shall provide support to the NIDA Information System Security Officer (ISSO) for any security related tasks including Security Assessment & Authorization (SA&A), Risk Assessment, Risk Management, Audit Support, and Continuous Monitoring activities.